


Foundlings of a Feather - The Soundtrack

by batsingotham



Series: Foundlings of a Feather [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsingotham/pseuds/batsingotham
Summary: This is a soundtrack for Foundlings of a Feather (a WIP until the fic itself is complete; there will likely be spoilers for the fic in this playlist, depending on how many chapters are published, so check the soundtrack out at your own risk). All song and lyric credits go to their respective owners, of course.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Foundlings of a Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142219
Kudos: 2





	Foundlings of a Feather - The Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> So I impulsively decided to create a Spotify playlist to go with Foundlings of a Feather and toss some relevant lyrics from each song in to tie them to each character/plot point and explain why I chose them. :)
> 
>  **Potential spoilers ahead for Foundlings of a Feather!** I'm populating this playlist based on my DRAFTS, not what's been published already, so please keep it in mind if I mention a specific plot point in the explanation for why I added a particular song (I'm going to try and avoid actually describing spoilers until after each respective chapter is published, at which point I'll come back and edit the song notes in here!).
> 
> If anyone has cover art they'd like to suggest I include (or more song ideas), I'd be more than happy to add them in!

Listen to the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3w9nqUnIpis815K6fX7Ojr?si=nQ0Bu52GQWChhCtC45WpRw)!

* * *

**1.[All Is Found (Lullaby Ending Outtake) - Evan Rachel Wood](https://open.spotify.com/track/4na7Gwn4tqUCxScgHOWAip?si=KpwTNBvkRTW-ozR9iYCPPw):** The lullaby Sari and Din both know from their childhoods (music box version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzyySYydWro&ab_channel=Musicboxcover)) - mentioned in the following chapters:

  * [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705290/chapters/71926581) when they soothe Grogu together after he accidentally attacks Cara in an attempt to protect them
  * [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705290/chapters/72410877#workskin) when Din calms Grogu down while Sari works to bury Kuiil
  * [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705290/chapters/72666003#workskin) in the video clip of Sari's mother - Asha Amin - singing to Sari as an infant



I chose the Lullaby Ending Outtake rather than the original version of this song purely for the lullaby aesthetic. I also chose this song without even remembering the concept of foundlings and when I did remember, the lightbulb in my head went off and this song was greenlit for the soundtrack, lol.

> _Where the north wind meets the sea_
> 
> _There's a river full of memory_
> 
> _Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_
> 
> _For in this river, all is found_
> 
> _In her waters, deep and true_
> 
> _Lie the answers and a path for you_
> 
> _Dive down deep into her sound_
> 
> _But not too far or you'll be drowned_
> 
> _Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_
> 
> _And in her song, all magic flows_
> 
> _But can you brave what you most fear?_
> 
> _Can you face what the river knows?_
> 
> _Where the north wind meets the sea_
> 
> _There's a mother full of memory_
> 
> _Come, my darling, homeward bound_
> 
> _When all is lost, then all is found_

**2.[mirrorball - Taylor Swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ZNU020wNYvgW84iljPkPP?si=yBqJ0F89StubE_Pivfd4RQ)**: Sari's main theme - she really doesn't see herself as good enough at anything to be worth loving, since she's a self-described "jack of several trades, master of none."

> _I want you to know_
> 
> _I'm a mirrorball_
> 
> _I'll show you every version of yourself tonight_
> 
> _I'll get you out on the floor_
> 
> _Shimmering beautiful_
> 
> _And when I break it's in a million pieces_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _And I'm still a believer, but I don't know why_
> 
> _I've never been a natural_
> 
> _All I do is try, try, try_
> 
> _I'm still on that trapeze_
> 
> _I'm still trying everything_
> 
> _To keep you looking at me_
> 
> _Because I'm a mirrorball_
> 
> _I'm a mirrorball_
> 
> _I'll show you every version of yourself tonight_

**3.[peace - Taylor Swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/7MbT4I8qGntX4fMdqMQgke?si=vJsLLP1_Rb-6ib0pZqHO_Q)**: Din's main theme - he knows that no matter how much he tries, he's not going to be able to provide a peaceful life for anyone he loves.

> _I never had the courage of my convictions_
> 
> _As long as danger is near_
> 
> _And it's just around the corner, darling_
> 
> _'Cause it lives in me_
> 
> _No, I could never give you peace_
> 
> _But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm_
> 
> _If your cascade ocean wave blues come_
> 
> _All these people think love's for show_
> 
> _But I would die for you in secret_
> 
> _The devil's in the details, but you got a friend in me_
> 
> _Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _I'd give you my sunshine, give you my best_
> 
> _But the rain is always gonna come if you're standing with me_

**4.[Show Me - Idina Menzel](https://open.spotify.com/track/7JJ7S5bgyGFf0OUU0ftSyt?si=7tEx52xSSdeEldxJLMJZGg)**: Sari and Din's main theme - they both have their secrets and dark parts of their past that they've only ever shared with each other.

> _Heaven knows I went through hell_
> 
> _Trying to trust somebody else_
> 
> _I had all but given up_
> 
> _'Cause I was never quite enough_
> 
> _Couldn't tell I was going under_
> 
> _Suddenly, suddenly that water_
> 
> _Pulls you in, pulls you down_
> 
> _Balancing on a tightrope wire_
> 
> _Build the walls, build the walls up higher_
> 
> _Until you, until now_
> 
> _Baby, I feel it deep down in my bones_
> 
> _There's a part of me no one else has known_
> 
> _When you look, I'm afraid of what you see_
> 
> _But you say show me, you say show me_
> 
> _And I know you can see into my soul_
> 
> _To the part of me no one else has known_
> 
> _When you look in my eyes, I do believe_
> 
> _I can show me, I can show me_

**5.[You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Y8vb1uy9IjM2V1hqvrAid?si=CODirK0tQryd-n6gZgaaCg):** The Djarin clan's main theme - this feels self-explanatory with the lyrics below.

> _For one so small_
> 
> _You seem so strong_
> 
> _My arms will hold you_
> 
> _Keep you safe and warm_
> 
> _This bond between us_
> 
> _Can't be broken_
> 
> _I will be here, don't you cry_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_
> 
> _I may not be with you_
> 
> _But you've got to hold on_
> 
> _They'll see in time, I know_
> 
> _We'll show them together_
> 
> _'Cause you'll be in my heart_
> 
> _Believe me, you'll be in my heart_
> 
> _From this day on_
> 
> _Now and forever more_
> 
> _You'll be in my heart_
> 
> _No matter what they say_
> 
> _You'll be here in my heart_
> 
> _Always_

**6.[Cute Overload - Parry Gripp](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Yzc2FZ5S8IpFwmhmCoSOq?si=mmg6x-FoQLWtTyRo9yI_Ew):** Grogu's main theme - I refuse to justify or post lyrics for this one, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME.

 **7.[I Will Wait - Meghan Tonjes (feat. David Fertello)](https://open.spotify.com/track/3KJmSSE6eIunrApcf96ZlS?si=ufnwYiAVSNafBg8tPizhQQ):** Sari and Din's wedding theme - yes, I intend to get these two married, AND WHAT OF IT? ([Bonus: you can listen to me covering this song here!](https://batsingotham.tumblr.com/post/645672215424172032/did-a-cover-of-i-will-wait-by-meghan-tonjes))

> _ I was alone _
> 
> _ On the same road I've always known _
> 
> _ Where I find my heart, I find my home _
> 
> _ And you, oh, you were a bright light in a dark sky _
> 
> _ Falling in my way tonight _
> 
> _... _
> 
> _ You don't know _
> 
> _ Just how much I wanna say it out _
> 
> _ Let the whole world know that I have found _
> 
> _ Now I've found a love and I will fight _
> 
> _ Won't be easy, but I know it's right  
>   
> And I have watched you come so far _
> 
> _ And I just wanna be where you are _
> 
> _... _
> 
> _ And once in a lifetime, you know you'll find _
> 
> _ Someone's gonna make you better _
> 
> _ Once in a lifetime, I'll find you _
> 
> _ And once in a lifetime, you're on my mind _
> 
> _ And I wanna stay forever _
> 
> _ Once in a lifetime, I'll find you  
>  _
> 
> _ And I will wait for you _
> 
> _ I, I, I will wait for you (x2) _
> 
> _ And once in a lifetime, you know you'll find _
> 
> _ Someone's gonna make you better _
> 
> _ Once in a lifetime, I'll find you _

* * *

Listen to the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3w9nqUnIpis815K6fX7Ojr?si=nQ0Bu52GQWChhCtC45WpRw)!


End file.
